


How not to wax your ass

by WhisperingMagpie



Series: Prompts [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Because someone thought that was a good idea, Drunk Dean sure did, Good thing Sam has better ideas for the honey, Honey as lube, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:45:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8914057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingMagpie/pseuds/WhisperingMagpie
Summary: @seafoxfire said: Still doing prompts? How about honey as lube? (Don’t ask. Just. Don’t.)





	

“C'mon Cas, want it. Just do it!” Dean slurred as he leaned his upper body over the kitchen counter.

“Dean, I don’t think this is going to –”

“Just fuck me!” Dean growled, peering back at the angel.

Castiel frowned and dipped his fingers in a small jar of honey. They were both pretty drunk, and when Dean got drunk, he became very irrational, and very horny. He slathered the honey onto his dick and nudged Dean’s ankles further apart as he moved closer.

He’d warmed up the honey, so it was runnier than usual, but it was still sticky. However, Dean was absolutely insistent since the kitchen was nearly bare of anything else they could use for lube. God forbid they have to trek upstairs to the bedroom for some actual lube.

Dean was wet and stretched from Cas tongueing and fingering him open, but he still wasn’t optimistic about the honey.

Dean started whining and rocking his hips back, cursing and filth pouring from his mouth as he waited to be filled. Something about how if Cas didn’t shove his dick in there right now, Dean would shove them both onto the floor and. Well, that was the moment that Castiel did decide to push in slowly.

Dean went silent, back tensing as his hands gripped the edge of the counter, knuckles white. 

Castiel only got halfway in before Dean was shoving at him and shrinking against the counter. “Getitout. OUT. FUCK!” Dean yelped as Castiel pulled out and took a step back

Dean was panting against the counter while Cas grabbed a dish towel and wetted it with warm water, already starting to clean the honey off his dick.

“That’s one way to wax my ass. Goddamn, fuck.” Dean cursed loudly, forehead down on the counter while he caught his breath. Castiel wetted the cloth again and began cleaning the honey off Dean’s backside as well.

“Told you so,” Castiel remarked.

The door opened and shut behind them, and Sam walked into the kitchen, eyebrow quirked at the sight before him.

Cas glanced back, wiping his hands clean before tossing the cloth on the floor near the laundry room door. “Dean discovered why honey does not make a good lubricant. We were just going to head upstairs.”

Sam looked at the jar of honey, then took it from him and lead the way upstairs. “I think I have a better use for this.”

While Castiel helped the drunk and stumbling Dean up the stairs, Sam sat against the headboard, drizzling the honey over his erection. He patted his thigh before beckoning Dean closer. Dean perked up and scrambled onto the bed, his sore ass forgotten while he wrapped his mouth around his brother’s cock, licking and sucking at the thick honey.

Meanwhile, Castiel dug out some proper lube from the bedside drawer and began to slick himself up. Dean let out a surprised whine when Cas pushed two lubed fingers into him. After a few minutes of making sure Dean was plenty slippery, Castiel thrust into him slowly, and before long, Dean was rocking between his two lovers, moaning enthusiastically.

Castiel’s and Sam’s eyes met over their partner, and they grinned. Dean was a hell of a lot of fun drunk.


End file.
